05b Een afspraakje met Juf Uma
Alle kinderen van school zijn weg want het is vrijdag middag. Ze vraagt zich af waarom ze kleuterjuf is geworden, want ze houdt helemaal niet van kinderen. Onder dat ze het over die vervelende kinderen heeft ziet ze Shin-Chan die alles gehoord heeft wat ze zei. Ze gaat naar huis maar Shin-Chan wil niet mee. Ze woont in een klein kamertje dus ze schaamt zich er nogal voor dus ze wil dat niet. Ze probeert op allerlei manieren om Shin-Chan weg te krijgen maar het lukt niet. De laatste oplossing stelt Shin-Chan zelf voor. Ze moet hem naar huis dragen en Lucky ook, ook moet ze hem €1,50 geven en dan zal hij niet mee gaan. Dan gaat ze weer naar huis en is ze weer thuis maar wel heel erg uitgeput door Shin-Chan. Het school is uit en juf Uma loopt uitgeput naar haar thuis afvraagend waarom ze juf wou worden. Ze koopt een blikje uit een automaat en ze dat 5-jarigen her ergst zijn en die je helemaal leegzuigen. Ze gooit haar blikje weg en zegt "Kinderen, ze moesten maar is volwassen worden.", "Goed gezegd", hoort ze achter haar en ze ziet Shin Chan.Ze groet Shin Chan en probeert beleeft te blijven.Shin Chan zegt dat ie kleuter beu is en veel liever een ouder vrouw wilt als ze maar pizza bestelt.Juf Uma wil zo snel mogelijk naar huis,Shin vraagt waarom en zegt "Oh ik snap het, hij heeft je is weer laten zitten he.",en zegt nog luider of hij u heeft ingeruilt voor een nieuw model, juf Uma zegt luid en kwaad "welk model, welk vriendje, er is geen vriendje" Terwijl iedereen naar haar kijkt, en ze neemt Shin Chan vlug weg naar waar er niet veel mensen zijn. Daarna zegt ze dat ze tijdelijk geen vriendje heeft maar er genoeg mannen zijn die naar een vrouw als zij zoeken. Shin Chan zegt daarop "noem er is 1 dan kan ie je zeggen wat je fout doet",Uma probeert haar woede inhouden. Ze zegt dat we allebei naar huis moeten en Shin Chan vraag waar ze woont en Uma wijst haar goedkoop klein flatje en zegt direct "euh daar woon ik helemaal niet." met een verbergende lach op haar gezicht.Uma denkt dan aan de schaamte die ze zou leidde moest Shin Chan te weten komt dat ze daar woont.Shin zegt dat ie met haar naar haar huis gaat.Met een gedwongen lach zegt ze "nee nee ik ga snelwandelend naar huis."Shin volgt haar nog en ze probeert Shin om te leiden door te zeggen dat ie geen warme thuis en knusse pyjama nodig heeft.En Shin doet alsof ie een intersante voorstel heeft gekregen en begint haar met troetelnaampjes te noemen,uma probeert een andere tactiek, door te zeggen dat ze het enig zou vinden dat hij mee gaat maa dat ze achter een paar bergen woont.Shin Chan heeft nu geen zin meer om mee te gaan en dan zegt ineens Cosmo dat het te ver is om te voet te doen en zegt tegen Shin dat ze hem in de maling neemt.Juf uma wordt nog bozer maar probeert dat te verbergen. Shin doet zegt lief "dus juffen liegen ook, dat wist ik niet,dat beschadigd men kleine kinderzieltje." Juf Uma zeg dat ze maar een grapje maakte en zegt dat haar tv kapot is.Dus Shin Chan kan de gemaskerde Muchacho niet kijken. Maar Shin Chan wilt dan wel nog haar adres hebben,Uma probeert een smoesje te verzinnen en zegt dat haar adres geheim en exclusief is, omdat ze in de Luliana Toren woont,dan wijst Shin naar de overkant van de straat naar de Toren.Nu wilt Shin wel mee lopen,Uma zegt nee dankje. Shin Chan wil haar dan beschermen zodat geen engerd haar achtervolgt en Uma's antwoord "Dat wordt ik al". Terwijl ze sneller loopt tot ze hem heeft afgeschud en dan roept Shin Chan "Mama laat me hier niet achter!" Juf Uma antwoordt daarop met iedereen starend "ik ben zijn moeder niet."Daarna haar laatste bod "Ik loop met jou mee en je krijgt een 1� als je me met rust laat!"Dan heeft Uma Shin en Lucky op haar schouders bij hem thuis afgezet en toen ze eindelijk thuis was schreeuwde ze "WAAROM WILDE IK LERARES WORDEN!!" Categorie:Afleveringen